


Pegging Shiro

by knifingkeith



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Shiro (Voltron), Double Ended Dildo, Light BDSM, Light Sadism, M/M, Oral Sex, Other, Pegging, Sex Toys, Smut, Strap-Ons, Trans Keith (Voltron), Trans Male Keith (Voltron), Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-15 15:16:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17531180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knifingkeith/pseuds/knifingkeith
Summary: Shiro is desperate for Keith; he wants him inside of him. He basically begs Keith to give it to him and Keith is eating this up because he has a bit of a sado side. It's a night full of fun for the two of them.





	Pegging Shiro

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically a big fantasy of mine because honestly I'd love to peg Shiro myself.

Tonight's the night, both Shiro and Keith have the night all to themselves and Shiro's ready to display himself for Keith. Shiro's on the bed on all fours with his ass sticking up to Keith and naked. "Keith, please I've waited long enough." Shiro was trembling from the anal plug Keith had him wear all day and it was vibrating; he couldn't take it much longer. "Hmm, I don't know. Have you been a good boy, Shiro?" asked Keith with a smirk on his face holding a whipping paddle. "I've been good, I swear. I kept it in all day." Shiro said breathlessly. Keith ran the paddle across Shiro's ass brushing against it and Shiro whimpered a moan. Keith had bound his wrists and put a blindfold on him, while he was still on all fours. Keith was teasingly brushing the paddle against Shiro’s ass swiping it back and forth. "Hnng, give it to me." Shiro cried out. "You know I saw you in the bathroom masturbating right before I came over here. What did I say about that?" Keith raised the paddle and smacked Shiro's ass. Shiro yelped, "You said not too. I'm sorry I just wanted you so badly baby." "Only good boys get my cock and you've been bad, and need punished before you can get it." Keith gave 5 hard smacks to each of Shiro's ass cheeks. Shiro was crying out and jerking his body with each smack he hung his head low breathing heavy. "Are you gonna be a good boy and listen to me?" Keith asked as he pulled Shiro's head back with his hair grasped in his fist. "Yes baby, I'll be good." Shiro whimpered. "Mmm, good you better." Keith said and took off his blindfold, then he went to grab a double ended dildo from their box of toys. "Lay on your back and scooch to the backboard of the bed." 

Keith began to approach Shiro, he was sucking at the tip of the dildo, and looking Shiro directly in the eyes seductively. He began to strip taking his bottoms off, "I shaved just for you. You gonna eat my pussy out like a good boy?" Keith said and licked up the dildo crawling on the bed. "Yes baby, I want to taste you." Shiro said breathing hard. Keith set the dildo down and he crawled on top of him sitting above his face. "You're beautiful baby. Can I have my treat now?" Shiro said ever so sweetly. "Mmm, yeah let me take a seat." Keith said and sat himself on Shiro's mouth. Shiro sucked at Keith's clit twirling it around with his tongue in a teasing way; this was Shiro's way of taking power over Keith. Keith's legs were wobbling and Shiro stopped, "Baby, untie me it's my turn now." Keith was compliant and unbound Shiro's hands, but as soon as he did Shiro pounced on top of him pinning him to the bed and kissed him with such passion. They're tongues were entwined with one another and Shiro slid down his hand down to Keith's vagina and rubbed at his clit while they were making out. Keith moaned into Shiro's mouth and Shiro took that moment to suck on Keith's tongue making him squirm even more. Shiro let out a chuckle then slid down Keith's body; Keith got in the ready position and laid spreading his legs open on the balls of his feet laying back, so it was an easy resting place for Shiro's head. Shiro brought himself facing Keith's opening, but he wasn't going to eat him out just yet. He grabbed the lube and slicked up his fingers, “You tease." Keith said with a growl.

One cold finger slid inside of Keith gently going in and out rubbing his insides. Shiro added a second one curling his fingers up to press against Keith’s G-spot. Keith bit his lip and clawed at the sheets, “Fuck, suck me off already.” “As you wish,” Shiro said and gently blew at Keith’s clit and flicked it with his tongue. _Mmm_ Keith moaned and Shiro swirled his tongue around his clit circling it. He stopped playing with it and sucked on Keith’s hard swollen clit, it was beautiful Shiro thought. He was sucking on it softly and used his tongue to play with it. Keith ran his hands up through Shiro’s hair pulling at it to push his face down on him. Shiro complied and started sucking harder and used his fingers more spreading his two fingers inside of Keith. He pleasured Keith’s hole and his big clit, fingering him hard and lapping up his clit. “That’s it, it’s your turn,” Keith said with a smirk. Shiro knew what that meant, and he stopped what he was doing, he had chills just thinking about it.

Shiro was laying on his back with his legs spread apart, heels digging into the bed with his toes curled. Keith licked his lips lubing up his fingers and put a bunch of lube around Shiro’s asshole. He fingered at his hole, not as gentle as Shiro, and did it hard and fast shoving fingers in one at a time. He was up to 3 fingers, “You’re such a good boy Shiro. You think you can take one more?” _Hnng_ , Shiro shook his head yes. Keith shoved a fourth finger in only his thumb is left out of Shiro’s ass. He pounded in and out of Shiro’s ass, with his four fingers stretching him. “Mmm, I think you’re ready for it,” Keith said with a chuckle and picked up the double ended dildo he had laid on the bed. “Spread your ass open for me baby,” Keith said. Shiro did as he asked and spread open his hole. Keith then lubed up the dildo taking his time to stroke it while looking directly into Shiro's eyes. Shiro waited in anticipation for what was to come, “Please, Keith I want it. Give it to me already." Keith smirked, “You’re such a good boy Shiro begging for it.” Keith took the dildo and rubbed it against Shiro's hole teasing him. Keith loved tormenting Shiro knowing how desperate he can get. Shiro still sat there spreading his hole open and Keith pushed it in slowly. He was teasing Shiro by pushing it in ever so slowly and put it in him about half way. "Mmm, you took it in like a good boy.” Keith got himself set up to put the other end inside of him. He sat in front of Shiro fingering himself to open himself up to put in the other half of the dildo in. "Fuck yourself while I open myself up." Keith said in an aggressive tone. Shiro took the dildo moving it in and out inside of him throwing his head back from the pleasure. Keith watched him while fingering himself and licked his lips. He finished opening himself up and Shiro stopped while Keith pushed the other end inside of him. 

Keith and Shiro moved together rhythmically thrusting their hips towards one another. They both moaned in pleasure from the dildo going in and out of each other as if they were fucking each other. Keith played with his clit and Shiro stroked his cock as they fucked each other. They were both so close, but Shiro knew better than that. “Don’t you dare cum yet Shiro or you’ll be punished,” Keith said tauntingly as he started to thrust his hips harder. “You want to cum baby. Do you?” Keith growled. “No, I’ll be good. I’ll be a good boy and only cum for you. “Good.” Keith then stopped thrusting and took the dildo out and pulled it out of Shiro slowly. Shiro bit his lip feeling his balls tighten up, but he had to hold it even if it was painful. _Hnng_. Keith then bound Shiro’s hands again with red rope keeping it nice and tight. “Get on your knees,” Keith said loudly. Shiro shivered at Keith’s voice goose bumps traveled up his spine. Keith went to the toy box again and took out a strapless dildo. “I’m going to fuck your brains out,” Keith said as he stuck the plug end of the dildo in him and stroked the dick part with lube. “Are you ready baby?” Keith asked Shiro, Shiro responded with a shake of his head as he had himself presented in front of Keith on all fours with his hands bound. Keith positioned himself above Shiro and grabbed his right hip as he pressed the dick against his asshole. He then grabbed both of his hips and pushed inside of him slamming his hips against Shiro’s ass. Keith was moving vigorously slamming in and out of Shiro. Shiro was moaning and had his fists clenched resting his head on top of them. Keith was then leaning over Shiro and grabbed his chest squeezing it and playing with his nipples; he kept slamming in Shiro hard, then suddenly slowly took the dick out to the tip, then slammed back in. Shiro moaned loudly and threw his head back at the sudden force. Keith went back to his original position grasping at Shiro’s hips and slowly circled his hips grinding inside of Shiro. He pulled Shiro’s head back by his hair whispering in his ear, “You like that baby. You a good boy, huh? You want to cum from your ass.” Shiro grinded his ass back against Keith, “Yes, I’m a good boy who wants to cum from his ass.” As Shiro said that Keith pounded back into him keeping Shiro’s head back by pulling at his hair. Keith was moving his hips faster, he was also at the breaking point, he had his one hand digging his nails into Shiro’s hip.

They were both in full ecstasy close to the edge. Keith loved that it felt like he was fucking Shiro. He felt the pulse from both Shiro and him every time they’d both clench up. Keith was beginning to slow his pace breathing hard and leaning over Shiro again letting go of his hair. Shiro’s hands were bound so it was like torture he couldn’t touch himself at all. But he had to stick it out and cum from his bottom, which he could, and he felt his stomach begin to get butterflies and his balls tightened. “Please, Keith can I cum? I’ve been good.” Shiro’s dick was rubbing against the bed and it was pushing him further he was about to burst. “Mmm yes, cum with me.” They both shook and Shiro shot cum out onto his face since he rested his head on his hands. Keith came hard and grinded his hips against Shiro stirring his insides and he let out a breath falling onto his back pulling out the dick from Shiro. He laid sprawled out breathing hard and Shiro sat up untying himself using his teeth. “That was so good baby you really stirred me up,” Shiro said kissing Keith’s forehead. _Mmm_ Keith groaned, “Pull it out I don’t feel like getting up.” “As you wish,” and Shiro pulled out the plug end of the strapless dildo. “You okay baby?” Shiro asked and Keith breathed out, “Yeah, come here.” Shiro then curled up on Keith’s chest and Keith began to run his hands through Shiro’s hair. “Geez you always love going so long, huh baby?” Shiro asked softly. “As long as it takes.” Keith whispered and kissed Shiro sweetly.                                                              


End file.
